Just Like the Sea
by immagina
Summary: clef contemplates about his beloved on one sunny morning....WAFF. spoilers ahead! r&r minna! x


===============================================================================================================  
A/N::. iya!! i "fell out" from my mkr obsession for a while and drew back to yyh, fy and tm. but now, well...let's just say, i'm "in it". ^^x this is my second fic centering on my favorite mkr couple, umi and clef. many seem to favor fuu and ferio, when umi and clef look more kawaii.. (but anyway, it's just an opinion, fuu/ferio otakus may flame me..^^x) ok..so, this fic is from clef's pov, except for the flashback part, it's a 3rd person pov. hope you'll enjoy!! i've been waiting for a long time when i can finally upload this and my other fics, coz of the site's server problems. to tell, i missed this "hangout:"!! hehe...anyway, enjoy!! comments are freely accepted and even flames. mail me at chesca14316@yahoo.com.::  
  
disclaimers::. i don't own any of the characters mentioned, they belong to their respective owners. so minna...don't sue me!! i'm not making any profit from this one...just sharin' a piece of my imagination!! ^^x .::  
  
ok, enough with babblings!!  
===============================================================================================================  
  
  
  
Just Like the Sea  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
The morning sun rose into the horizon as its bright, shimmering color spread throughout the vast skies. Its rays reflected unto the greenish ground, cresting upon the swaying flowers as the soft breeze plays with it. Cephiro is truly magnificent. Towering trees provide shade for all being, wind dances around ever so lightly, birds soaring gracefully, animals decipher ways to survive, and the sea looks very tranquil, emitting a clear shade of sapphire color.   
  
  
Just like her eyes.   
  
  
Her eyes are every expressive--raging when angered, just like the wild waves of the sea and glisten when she's excited or feels some exaltation. I really don't know when I started to develop these intimate feelings for her. This deep feeling that made me think of her night and day. When I first saw her, I thought that she's nothing but a mere child, very ignorant and insensible of things around her. She even accused me of being a *pervert*, of all beings. From those moments, I somehow despised her. But, as time grew, my impression of her began to change. The real Umi unveiled, a girl full of strength and love. I saw something in her eyes that I never saw from a girl before.   
  
  
Determination.   
  
  
And longing.   
  
  
She's this kind of girl who would never give up until she gets what she wanted and try to omit everything--and anyone who gets in her way. Even if the cost if her own *life*. And that made me like--no, *love* her even more.   
  
  
When the time came for the magic knights to return to their own world, I had the urge to tell her how I feel, hold her close in my arms and feel her warm breath as I cuddle her close. I want to kiss her so badly that it hurts. But what came out from this stupid mouth of mine?  
  
  
"Thank you, Umi."  
  
  
That's all I've said. I knew she wanted to tell me, "I love you Clef.." but just doesn't have enough courage like me. I want to hear those 3 simple, yet significant words come out from her and I wanted to tell her I feel the same way too.   
  
  
But it did not happen.   
  
  
All I can do was witness their departure with pained eyes, knowing that I'll never see them...her ever again. I wanted to kick myself from being so stupid and I began ranting every curse I knew under my breath. That's why when they...*she* came back, I was so happy that I could lift her in my arms and never let go. Then, when the evening followed, after gathering so much courage, I decided to tell her how I feel, before I fail again and regret it forever. The palace garden wasn't the perfect place, but it was all worth it.   
  
  
~~*flashback*~~  
  
  
"Um, Umi...can I talk to you? In private? After dinner? I want to tell you something..."   
  
  
"Sou ka...ok. Expect me to be there." Umi said blushing.   
  
  
(at the garden) "Umi...I wanted to tell you this so long ago...but I was so afraid..." Clef said, as his blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight.   
  
  
Umi, with her heartbeat racing, stammered, "N-n-nani? Clef..."   
  
  
Clef put his finger in her soft lips and continued, "Shh...don't talk now, Umi. I want to say...Ai shiteru..."  
  
  
Umi's eye filled with tears and said, "Oh Clef...ai shiteru!! How I long to hear that..."  
  
  
And they shared the evening together, their figures illuminating in the middle of the night. Umi hugged Clef and he cradled her close as if to never let her go. They shared a passionate kiss and held each other in the rest of the night.   
  
  
~~*end flashback*~~  
  
  
I wish that event would last forever. After I said those words that were lying beneath my lonely heart, I felt as if a big weight had been lifted out of me. I was suddenly the happiest man in the world. We shared a lot of kisses and she even slept in my arms until the dawn broke and the morning followed...  
  
  
a morning just like this.   
  
  
I wonder where she is right now? Ah, maybe still sleeping or helping Fuu with her wedding with Ferio. She told me Hikaru and Lantis are also planning one, just shortly after Fuu and Ferio's wedding. When I gazed in her sapphire eyes, I could tell she also wants to get married. She once told me that after graduating, she wants to become a devoted mother and wife. I just smiled and blushed at the mere thought. For 745 years, I never thought and never saw myself before the altar, and a bride-to-be, beside me. All my life, love never came in my way, until she entered my life. Now, I know what's lacking inside me until she came and showed me how great it is to love...and to be loved by someone.   
  
  
We're so much different, yet our souls seemed to be intertwined and bounded together. She's loud, obnoxious and so carefree as I am quiet, reserved and hated noises. But I guess that's what made us closer to each other. She's so tall...as I am, well, short. She's just a lady, not even reaching her 20's as I am...damn old. 745 years to be exact. When we revealed to everybody our feelings for each other, they became so surprised, yet, at the same time happy, that our hearts finally found the right one and right partner to go on with. As I saw Ascot's expression, I could say he's hurt. Full of hurt. I pity the kid, not getting the love he thought was his. I just hope he'll find her someday, and love him truly.   
  
  
People at first find it weird, teased us on how I kissed Umi, for I am, well, *short*. They even teased us on how are we going to *make love* with our height difference. That thought made our faces turned in a dark shade of crimson. I told them to just wait for the time because I'll be tall...really tall. (yeah, go Clef!! ^^x) Whenever we walked together, hand in hand, the maidens in the palace whispered to each other that I was like her small brother. To hell with them anyway. To hell with height and age. It doesn't matter in any way. Love doesn't judge by those characteristics, love knows no physical measures.   
  
  
And that's one thing she taught me...that no one taught me ever before. I've been the most respected magician of all Cephiro, teaching Cephirans on magic and other things.   
  
  
I thought I knew everything.   
  
  
Yet, I was wrong. I don't know how to *love*. That word seemed so distant during those old times...not until she mesmerized me by her undying beauty.   
  
  
Her heart is as clear as the sea, as serene as the sky. Whenever I stare at the sea below me every time I stand in this cliff, I always envision her beautiful face, smiling at me. I can see her loving eyes, set only for me. Her long hair brushing against her face as the mild wind nuzzled with it. Her slender body seems to match the perfect curves of the waves as it congested with the shore.   
  
  
Indeed, she's my everything. I love every fiber of her being.   
  
  
Umi.   
  
  
*My* Umi.   
  
  
Suddenly, I felt a presence near by, coming towards me.   
  
  
"Clef!"   
  
  
Ah, that small, sweet voice. I love the melody of her voice, the way she speaks or whisper to me something made me calm and warm inside. I knew it was her. I smiled at her, signaling to go back. She smiled at me and as I held her hand, I once again told her those words I told her, on that one remarkable night.   
  
  
"Umi."  
  
  
"Nani?"  
  
  
"Ai shiteru."   
  
  
Her eyes softnened and whispered,   
  
  
"Ai shiteru, koibito."   
  
  
"Itsumo?" I asked, amused.   
  
  
"Itsumade mo."   
  
  
We both held our hands tighter, feeling its warmth, as we continue our way to the palace, with smiles filling our faces. I know.   
  
  
We are meant to be.   
  
  
Differences between us may be evident; yet, we did not let it get in our way. Now, we love each other and that love we share will never last.   
  
  
Just like the sea--and its waves crashing endlessly into the ground.   
  
  
~~*owari*~~  
  
  
glossary:  
  
ai shiteru- i love you  
sou ka-i see  
nani-what  
koibito-lover  
itsumo-always  
itsumade mo-forever  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
